


Frères

by crazychelseablue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden's marriage is falling apart, but Thorgan will always be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frères

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't help it. This was partly inspired by all the Iker/Unai I saw floating around on here.
> 
> I'm actually really unhappy with this but whatever. I'll just post it anyway.

“Because it’s always training or team dinners or traveling to away games and that’s okay because I knew that was going to be the case when I married you, but when you’re home I need you to be here, Eden!” Eden hadn’t been home for ten minutes before Natasha had come at him with her claws out.

“I am here!” He protested.

“No you’re not! You’re always out with César or visiting old teammates in France or visiting Thorgan in Belgium! I feel like a single mother, Eden! I can’t live like this!”

“What do you want me to do, Natasha? Quit my job? Stop having friends?”

“Of course that’s not what I want! But You’re with your friends every day at training! I just want you to spend a little time with your wife and kids! I didn’t think that was too much to ask!”

“I’m home all the time, Natasha! I spend lots of time with the boys! The only reason I don’t spend more time with you is because you’re always out shopping and doing other shit when I’m home! Don’t act like I’m so evil when you spend half the day at Harrods using the credit cards that I pay for!”

“How dare you! I am buying things that this family needs!”

“Oh really? I was unaware that this family was in need of designer dresses and stiletto heels!” He turned away and began frantically putting on his shoes and searching for his jacket.

“Where the hell are you going?” She screamed as he finally located his jacket and headed for the door.

“I’m spending the night at Thorgan’s.”

* * *

“She makes me out to be such a monster.” Eden rested his head on his younger brother’s shoulder. “I just don’t know how to deal with her anymore.” They were cuddled up on the couch in Thorgan’s (comparatively) small london flat. To outsiders it may look strange, but having shared a room for most of their lives, the boys had never really had those kind of physical boundaries.

“You really haven’t been spending enough time with her, though.” Thorgan began running his hand through his brother’s hair.

“I haven’t been spending time with her because she’s impossible to be around! We used to get on so well and now all we do is get on each other’s nerves.”

“Cheer up, Eddie.” Thorgan placed a quick kiss on Eden’s forehead. “Everything will work itself out in the end. Now,” he said, patting the other man on the shoulder. “Let’s play some FIFA. I still need to get you back for last time!”

“In your dreams you little shit!” They both sprang up and dove for the controllers.

* * *

The family ate in complete silence. Carine and Thierry gazed in silent confusion at the scene in front of them. Their youngest sons, Kyllian and Ethan were completely zoned out as they shoveled food into their mouths. Yannis and Leo sat next to their mother, playing with their food in the sort of contented bliss only achieved by small children. Eden and Natasha sat next to each other, but had yet to actually look at each other, and Eden’s chair was rather obviously scooted closer to Thorgan.

“So,” Carine spoke up awkwardly. “How do you like London, Thor?”

“It’s nice.” He kept his eyes trained on his fork as he slowly pushed the food around on his plate. “The manager is good. My teammates are nice. The city is nice. I get to see more of Eden. It’s... nice.” He put a large forkful of food into his mouth simply to have something to do.

“That’s good.” Carine gave her oldest boys each a small smile. “Have you two been spending much time together, then?” Everyone looked over as Natasha’s fork hit her plate with far too much force.

“Um, yeah.” Eden coughed out awkwardly before draining the rest of his wine glass. “So Ethan, how’s school going?”

* * *

“Eden can we talk to you for a minute?” His father’s arm stopped him before he headed out to the car where his wife and kids were waiting.

“Of course.” It came out slightly more like a question.

“Is everything alright with you?”

“Yeah of course. Especially since I started this new training rout-”

“We meant with you and Natasha, dear.” his mother cut in.

“Oh... yeah. Everything is fine.”

“Really?” His father looked skeptical. “It didn’t seem fine.”

“We’re just going through a rough patch, that’s all.”

“Sweetheart,” his mother sounded sad. “talk to us. Please. We’ve been married a long time. Maybe we can give you some advice.”

“Everything is fine, Mum.”

“Alright, Eden.” she sighed. “You’ll be back next time, though, right?”

“Of course! We’d never miss one of your wonderful dinners!” He gave her one of those smiles that he only reserved for his mother and Thorgan before giving the rest of his family a small wave and walking out the door.

* * *

Eden ducked as the vase flew over his head and shattered against the wall behind him. “I think you might be overreacting just a bit.” he said. That apparently was not the right thing to say at a time like this, since he was rewarded with another flying object, only this one was a golden boot. “Hey! I worked hard for that!” he said as he examined the dent it had left in the wall, but that was apparently not the right thing to say either.

“You worked hard for that stupid golden boot but you won’t work hard for our marriage you asshole!”

“I have a job Natasha! You can come with us to Germany if you want, but there’s no point since I’ll just be locked up in the hotel the whole time! It’s not like this is my fault! I didn’t make the groups!”

“Stop with the fucking excuses Eden! You know this is about a lot more than just your trip to Germany! The boys and I are going to stay with my parents. We’ll be back in two weeks. Have your shit sorted out by then.”

* * *

“Eden what happened?” Thorgan burst into the flat and embraced his brother.

“I don’t know she just lost it. We’ve been fighting about everything lately and I guess she’d just had enough. She said I have two weeks to figure my shit out, but I don’t really think there’s anything to figure out except that we’re not in love anymore.”

“Oh Eden.” he squeezed his brother even tighter. “It’s gonna be okay.” he soothed. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Please?” Eden’s voice broke.

“Of course.”

When it was time for bed, Thorgan made his way to the guest room, but was stopped by a hesitant hand on his forearm. “Thor?” Eden sounded shy, something that didn’t happen often, and he wouldn’t look him in the eye. “I was wondering if maybe... w-we could share a bed? Like we did when we were kids?” Thor smiled at the memories of the two of them as children. Anytime one of them was sad or lonely or scared, the other would climb into this bed and they would just hold each other until everything was alright.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be much appreciated


End file.
